<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll see you back home by justjeongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243128">i'll see you back home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie'>justjeongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bayonetta (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Smut, bayo is bi, but they are together, theyre lesbians, well jeanne is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bayojeanne works that pop in my head at random times. Can be anything from fluff to angst to smut!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. do not fear your fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeanne’s eyes opened slowly at the sound of someone crashing in the front door. So much for a good night’s rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up and at em sleepyhead!” Cereza’s loud voice boomed through the apartment as Jeanne rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head. “C’mon Jeanne, it’s half past noon already. You don’t want to spend your bloody weekend sleeping away do you?” Cereza cooed, making her way to the lump on the couch where Jeanne was attempting to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> There was no answer. Cereza was going to have to be the bad guy again. She shook her body through the blanket to try to wake her once more, but to no avail. She had one option left and sighed deeply before yanking the blanket off of the blonde girl sleeping on the couch. Jeanne, completely nude, grumbled and curled up in a ball trying to protect herself from whatever was coming her way. She was hungover, as she usually is on the weekends, and just needed some relief from her killer headache, and here Cereza is with her loud voice and ‘get it done’ attitude. It would drive Jeanne up the walls if she didn’t love the witch so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have work to do!” Cereza leaned over Jeanne’s body, casting a shadow of Madama Butterfly on the witch. Jeanne looked up at the girl above her and made eye contact with a face that pleaded for 5 more minutes. “I’m not going to fall for that, now. You and I both know how fake that innocence is.” Bayonetta snickered as Jeanne rolled her eyes and sat up, letting her hair run over her body to cover herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead to me,” Jeanne mumbled as she sludged to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and down it in one go. Cereza smirked from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Ms. D’arc, but your students would be very disappointed to find their exams weren’t graded over the weekend.” Cereza feigned a caring expression as she folded up the blanket that Jeanne was just snuggled under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Sunday is for, Bayo,” Jeanne argued from the kitchen now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza made her way over to the girl to clean the glass that she just used. In the process, she pinched Jeanne’s cheek as if she was a child and said, “Aren’t you cute a cute little thing when you’re angry? Anyways, we both know you’ll be blacked out again tonight, so you might as well just get it done with. As well as your laundry. If you’re going to keep your spending habit, at least keep it all clean.” Cereza pushed Jeanne away playfully. She hated when Bayonetta played mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never understand how you of all people are so worried about being productive,” Jeanne complained as she leaned on the kitchen counter watching her best friend mess about the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“500 years at the bottom of a lake will do that to you.” Bayonetta winked. “Besides, someone has to clean around here, or it would look like Inferno in here.” Jeanne inherently shivered. Bayonetta paused and looked up, just realizing what she said. “Sorry.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still a tough subject for both of them. The literal hell that Jeanne was put through was what any man feared. And Cereza’s time wasn’t necessarily pleasant either. They tried not to talk about it much, but sometimes it would just slip out of their mouths, and the mood would instantly change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Jeanne murmured, even though it was clearly not okay. “I can’t live my life in fear of it can I? Either way, I’ll wind up there one day again so there’s no use in dreading it.” She mused, grabbing some pain pills out of the cabinet above her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza knew she was only saying that. The pain in her voice was enough to give away that the idea frightened her. Hell, it frightened Cereza. To spend eternity suffering at the hands of the demons who you used to control was enough to make anyone scared. Humans were terrified of going to hell. They did everything in their power to avoid it, even though they’d never make it there, no matter how despicable they were. Cereza decided to push Jeanne a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say that, you know.” She leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. Jeanne turned to her with an expression of confusion, almost like she was offended. “I know you all too well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” She retorted. Cereza rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pretend that you’re so brave all the time. Like you’re protecting me by being strong. I can see right through you, Jeanne.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pretending. It’s inevitable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we still discussing it??” Jeanne stormed past Cereza. “I’m going back to bed. My work is my business, don’t worry about it Bayonetta. And I’ll do the laundry later.” Cereza watched her leave. She never called her that unless she was really upset. She shook her head and continued cleaning in the kitchen. Angry Jeanne was a creature she didn’t want to fight. This was a battle for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cereza.” Jeanne’s voice cried from her room. Cereza halted in her tracks and dropped the laundry basket she was carrying to sprint to the voice. She sounded in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeanne are you hurt-” Cereza dashed in the room like a mad man to find Jeanne sitting up in the bed clutching her umbra watch to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Cereza had never seen her cry before, or at least she can’t remember it. “Jeanne,” She said softly as she approached her hesitantly. She awkwardly sat next to Jeanna and searched in her mind for the right thing to say. She was never good at this sort of thing. Emotional vulnerability was not Cereza’s strong suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am scared Cereza.” Jeanne wept, leaning her head into Cereza’s chest. She wrapped her arms around the crying girl and started running her hands through her hair to comfort her. “We’re the last of our kind. The last of our people. We have no one but each other, Cereza. Our fate lies with each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why we can never let that happen right? I made my way through Inferno to keep you with me.  I’ll never stop fighting for you. I will never lose you.” Cereza consoled, not letting go of Jeanne. She would never let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cereza,” Jeanne started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Everything is gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeanne, did you finish those papers?” Cereza was perched on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and her phone in her other. She was scrolling through the news waiting for Jeanne to finish getting ready for school. Cereza was already in her nun uniform she despised and wondered if Jeanne would ever learn how to pull herself together in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. I knew I forgot something.” Jeanne buried her head in her hands in pure annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna say it.” Cereza smirked to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, Cereza, if you say anything, I will send you to Inferno myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza, out of Jeannes vision, let out a genuine smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.” She stood with her hands on her hips. “But maybe later. We should probably get to the school before the students.” Jeanne grumbled and grabbed her bag and the pile of papers on the table and made her way out the door. “Have I ever told you you’re cute when you're angry?” Cereza followed Jeanne out the door, a satisfied grin plastered on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inferno couldn’t scare them anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sleepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just 2 sleepy witches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jeanne, you should really take your makeup off.” Cereza walked into their shared bedroom and noticed the witch was face-first into the mattress, close to passing out. They had a long day with their friends on the other side, and Jeanne was nothing less than exhausted. “Let’s at least take a bath. You’re filthy.” Jeanne only groaned, her voice muffled by the mattress. Cereza rolled her eyes before crossing the room to shake the woman awake. Jeanne turned her head to face Cereza with her eyes half shut. “Let’s go, we need to get you clean.” Jeanne let out a noise that was meant as an affirmation. She reached out her arms as if asking to be picked up like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the bathroom, Jeanne in Cereza’s arms, and Cereza turned the faucet on, setting Jeanne on the toilet next to the tub. She tested the water’s warmth, and when it was to her satisfaction, she turned back to Jeanne to begin to remove her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never understand why you don’t just wear your hair in battle. It would be much cheaper than having to buy hundreds of these things. Plus I think white is stunning on you.” Cereza folded Jeanne’s biking suit up and placed it to the side of the large bathroom. She was pretty tired as well and didn’t exactly have the energy for her witty remarks she so often used. Besides, with Jeanne in this state, there was no point in banter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the red,” Jeanne spoke softly and rubbed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are alive, huh?” Cereza quipped. “Come on, let’s get you in.” Jeanne nodded and was led into the warm water. Cereza released her hair from her body and took her boots and gloves off slowly before sinking in the water in front of Jeanne. She dunked herself under to soak her hair and came up to Jeanne trying to saturate her own hair. She didn’t seem to want to go under. Perhaps because of the makeup that was still smudged on her face. Cereza reached over her shoulder to grab a makeup wipe. “Come here.” She gestured and Jeanne drifted closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cereza grabbed her face gently and began to wipe the makeup off her face. Jeanne seemed to be in heaven, completely sedated by the warm water and contact with her lover. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne only hummed in response. She laid her head on Cereza’s shoulder and lazily kissed her skin. Cereza discarded the wipe and wrapped her arms around Jeanne, returning a kiss to her forehead. Jeanne braced her hands on Cereza’s thighs and began to move up her neck. Cereza felt her body ease up in the presence of the woman that she loved so much. Jeanne reached the other’s lips and sloppily placed a kiss there. Cereza smiled softly into the kiss and took Jeanne’s head in her hands. She slightly pulled away for a moment, causing Jeanne’s eyes to open languidly in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to wanting nothing but going to sleep, hm?” She softly whispered as Jeanne gripped her thighs a little tighter and let out a small sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it so hard to think of anything else but you.” She groggily replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Cereza ordered and guided the other. She dipped her hair in the water and brought it out to lather it in shampoo. Jeanne almost purred at the sensation of the witch massaging her scalp. Cereza had to admit, she liked the long hair on Jeanne. It gave her a youthful, feminine look that still managed to give Cereza butterflies when she would wear a nice dress. She liked to run her fingers through it, a luxury she didn’t have before her change. She enjoyed playing with it when they were lounging around. Jeanne complained now that she was unable to do the same for her, but Cereza just promised it would be back one day. She soaked her hair once again before running conditioner through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I could live in this moment forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to think, you almost passed it up,” Cereza smirked to herself. She knew this is what her lover needed. She always knew. She moved on to washing Jeanne’s body with her favorite vanilla soap. The one she bought because she knew vanilla was Cereza’s favorite scent. She began rubbing the soap on the witch’s body. Not in a sexual way at all, but something that was so intimate to them. They would never let anyone touch them this way, sexual or not, except each other. “Ok, princess,” Cereza stated as soon as she finished working on Jeanne. “You’re done now. You go put on some pajamas and lie in bed, I’ll be right out okay?” She stood and supported the woman as she wrapped herself in a towel. Jeanne nodded and headed into their room to do just what she said. Cereza quickly washed and drained the tub, grabbing her own towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was mindlessly drying her hair as she walked into the room to see Jeanne tucked under the covers already, peacefully trying to sleep. She smiled to herself and chuckled softly. She didn’t even get any pajamas on. Discarding the towel she was using, she crawled up into the bed next to her, not bothering with clothes either. She tucked herself in the covers and immediately felt Jeanne shift. She whispered an apology to her but was soon stopped by arms wrapping around her middle. Jeanne had managed to tuck herself into Cereza’s side, soft breaths being felt on her neck. Cereza smiled once again and kissed her forehead like earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep. Jeanne woke up first and blushed at her position in Cereza’s arms. Thinking back to the night before, Jeanne smiled fondly and looked up to her lover in admiration. She’d never have the patience to deal with sleepy Cereza. Without even thinking, Jeanne broke away from her arms and positioned herself on Cereza’s torso. The other witch’s eyes fluttered open and her eyebrows immediately rose at the sight before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rather cheeky this early in the morning.” She spoke in a raspy voice that left a pit in Jeanne’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thought you deserved something for how nice you treated me last night.” Jeanne purred, leaning down to get closer to the other’s face. “And I know just what you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then by all means,” Cereza smirked at the woman on top of her, “Make my day.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. cheshire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse into Luka and the witches friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you think about this one Cereza?” Jeanne walked out of the dressing room to show off the garment she picked out from the boutique. “I like the color but it doesn’t fit quite right up here.” She eyed herself up and down in the mirror outside the small room. Cereza made her way out the fitting room opposite of where Jeanne was in a designer dress as well. She placed herself next to Jeanne to observe the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s quite cute. It suits you.” She said, continuing to rake her eyes up and down Jeanne’s body. “Why don’t you wear black more often?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t think I fill it out completely. Do you think they have a smaller size?” She fiddled with the fabric by her chest. “And besides, I like to leave that to you. It suits </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better. Well, you look good in any color to me.” She smiled at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me, Jeanne.” Cereza wrapped her arms around Jeanne’s waist, “You amaze me no matter what you wear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey um,” A voice interrupted their moment. “Do you think you’ll be done any time soon? I really need to get back to work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheshire, how do you have such impeccable timing in the worst way possible?” Cereza groaned as she pulled apart from her lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, but I can’t slow time like you two. I have places to be, people to see. The world doesn’t stop for Luka. Which, by the way, is my name, thank you.” Luka crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance. “I can’t sit around and be your butler for the day, Bayonetta. Why can’t Enzo do it, like always?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enzo is busy with his kids today. Apparently it’s the littlest one’s birthday.” Jeanne spoke up from behind Cereza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t carry all these bags by ourselves, Cheshire.” Cereza shrugged and turned to adjust Jeanne’s dress mindlessly. “And by the way, can you get this in a smaller size?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen what you witches can do. I’m sure you can carry your own bags.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Luka.” Cereza pleaded. Jeanne smiled from behind her knowing Luka would cave eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka rolled his eyes in annoyance but nonetheless, turned to fetch Jeanne’s dress. Cereza smiled triumphantly and turned to admire herself once more in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks fantastic on you,” Jeanne commented from behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Cereza’s eyes met Jeanne’s. She smiled softly before returning her focus to her reflection. “Everything looks fantastic on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t wrong.” Jeanne laughed softly, leaning against the dressing room door frame. “By the way, you haven’t happened to come across our little friends today, have you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I can recall. I’m not complaining, though. It’s nice to have a day off sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if on cue, the witches’ head turned to the sound of Luka letting out a loud shout. A bright light shined through the windows and they both raised their arms to shield their eyes. Feathers floated all around them as angels descended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figures,” Cereza muttered. “Can’t go a single day, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A day in the life.” Jeanne stripped the dress she had on to replace it with her regular battle attire. Cereza followed suit. Luka ran to hide behind the two as he watched the angels. He looked like a little kid. It still must’ve been shocking to see them, even though he’s encountered them multiple times. He really was a scaredy-cat under all of his confidence. “Stay here,” Jeanne ordered the man hiding behind her. “Now, let's get this over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza turned to Jeanne and nodded affirmatively before creating a portal to enter Purgatorio. Bullets began to fly as the two kicked the angels’ asses. They were lower-level angels, only from the third sphere, so it wasn’t a tough battle, but a battle regardless. To any passer-by, it was only bright light and outrageous sounds of grunting and shouting. Luka watched from the dressing room in the corner, taking notes of the duo’s techniques and the way time would slow down occasionally. It never got old watching them fight. It never got less terrifying either. He was frantically writing something about the way Bayonetta turned into a bunch of crows when he glanced up to see a babyface headed straight in his direction. Not realizing that anything in Purgatorio was unreachable to him, he dropped to the ground as the face exploded right before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like they just kept coming. One after another, the angels took their turn to attempt to capture the witches' souls, until there were no more left to fight. Cereza shut the portal and brushed some feathers off of her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They really put up a fight today, huh?” She laughed, “I think they were bored. I hope we brightened up their day a little.” She tried to joke as she approached Jeanne who was already checking on Luka. Neither of them laughed. “Tough crowd. Are you both okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. A little cut up but nothing I haven’t felt before. Luka on the other hand-“ Jeanne gestured to Luka who was sitting motionless on the floor with his hands covering his face. “One must have gotten too close. I thought he’d encountered worse than a few lower-level angels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he hurt?” Cereza asked, growing more worried looking at him on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure. Might just be in shock. We should get him to our apartment.” Jeanne crouched down to his level. Cereza crouched with her and turned to see the dress she discarded earlier. “Might as well get a reward for our hard work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never got the dress in my size.” Jeanne pouted as she lifted Luka up bridal style. “What a waste of a shopping trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get you one dear, now let’s get back before this one wakes up.” Luka was fully passed out now. They would interrogate him later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake.” Cereza crossed the room with a cup of tea. Luka has woken from his nap and had both witches staring at him expectantly. They had both showered already and put on pajamas that weren’t too revealing for Luka’s state. They decided they didn’t want to stress him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I here, what happened?” He looked around wearily and took the cup of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure. We were fighting some angels and I turned around and you were in shock.” Jeanne explained in a monotone voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Did you grab-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your diary? Of course. I know how important it is to you.” Cereza handed his journal to him before curling up next to Jeanne on the couch opposite of Luka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a journal, thank you.” He retorted. “Don’t tell me I looked stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only as stupid as you always do, Cheshire.” Cereza smiled in Luka’s dismay. “I would’ve left you there if it weren’t for Jeanne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know she’s lying,” Jeanne assured Luka. “You know she cares about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put words in my mouth now, Jeanne.” She patted Jeanne’s leg. A genuine smile was spread on her lips, letting the others know she was only joking. She did care about Luka. She loved to tease him to no end, but she had to admit that if anything did happen to him she would be upset. A part of her considered him like the little brother she never had. Like family. She dragged him along with her sometimes just as an excuse to spend time with him. She would never let him onto this of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now I need to get home,” Luka noticed the sky was dark outside the witches’ window. “My girls are waiting for me.” He smiled slyly. The pair knew he was talking about his animals, but liked to let him believe they didn’t. “Oh shit, you didn’t happen to bring my car, did you?” The two looked at each other before turning to Luka and shaking their heads. “How am I supposed to make it home?” He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take you on my bike.” Jeanne offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka shuttered, “I hate riding on that thing, I feel like I’m going to die the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s the fun in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just stay here for the night. We have that guest room.” Cereza pointed out. “It’s late anyway. You were out for a while.” Luka noticed that sometimes Cereza was very motherly. Maybe it was what she lacked in her childhood, or even what she witnessed in her future self that made her that way. Once he got past the stage of claiming revenge on her and then the stage of wanting nothing but to sleep with her, he got to know her as someone he looked up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, he hesitated at the offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Bayo.” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully for some reason. They were all friends, what was the issue? “I don’t think I want to know what you two get up to by yourselves at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne felt her face grow red but Cereza just snickered. “The thought of you listening in on us is most definitely a turn-off.” Luka averted his eyes. “Just stay here tonight, Cheshire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is where you’ll stay. The bathroom is in there and you’re more than welcome to anything you’d like.” Cereza led Luka into his room for the night and explained a couple of ground rules. “If you need anything we’re right down the hall, but don’t get any funny ideas.” It was as if she was speaking to a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bayo.” He took a seat on the large bed in the middle of the room as the witch remained in the door frame. “Really, thank you. I didn’t know you were capable of being this kind.” He joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m just as capable of taking it back.” She said sternly from the door. It got quiet for a moment before he noticed her expression soften a bit. “Jeanne is not a morning person so if you wake up early be sure not to wake her by being loud.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I hope one day I love someone as much as you two love each other. When I found out that you were going all the way to actual hell for her, it really struck me just how lonely I am.” Luka laughed half heartedly. Cereza just watched him silently. “I wrote about it, actually. It reminded me of those old myths you read about as a child. Where the hero would do absolutely anything to get their lover back. You guys are just like those old stories.” He looked up to notice Cereza’s eyes on him expectantly with her eyebrows raised. “Sorry, is that weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit.” She shrugged and leaned against the frame of the entrance with her arms crossed against her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, you don’t expect someone like you, no offense, to care so strongly about someone, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I care about many things.” She scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” He raised his hands in self defense. “But with Jeanne it’s different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see it in the way you look at her. The way she looks at you. It’s like you can communicate without even trying. Even though you lost all your memories of your childhood, you have that bond with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re telling me this why?” She prodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. “I admire it, is all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admire what?” Jeanne strolled up behind Cereza. “What could you two have possibly gotten up to.” She joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just how neat this house is. Thanks to me, of course.” Cereza turned to the witch, her back now on the door frame. “Imagine what a disaster it would be if you were the one in charge of cleaning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny.” Jeanne rolled her eyes, “I’m not dirty, Luka. I just... don’t enjoy cleaning as much as Cereza, that’s all.” She defended herself from the man on the bed who still had a grin on his face as the two bickered playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind the cleaning. You’re much better at other things, right Jeanne?” Cereza teased, leaning towards the other. Jeanne felt her face grow hot again and turned away from both her and Luka. “Maybe we should leave Luka for tonight, hm? We have some things we should take care of right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, that sounds like a good idea.” Jeanne rushed out, “Luka, good night. Sorry for the trouble.” And she was off down the hall. Cereza turned to Luka and gave a half smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get any ideas, Cheshire. Goodnight.” And the journalist was left with nothing but a cheeky wink from the witch. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. afraid of something, are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cereza hates cockroaches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jeanne!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne perked up from her desk in her office at home at the shrill scream coming from her bedroom. Cereza. Jeanne rose from her seat and dashed towards the room to see Cereza standing on the bed, shoe in hand, cowering at whatever was on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, what did you see??” Jeanne shouted from the entrance of the doorway. Whatever was making Cereza this scared was something she did not want to come across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over there, it’s terrible, Jeanne! Get it out!” Cereza cried from the bed, gesturing wildly to the corner of the room. The witch followed her gestures and laid her eyes across what looked to be a big black dot on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne approached it slowly to see what exactly it was as Cereza shouted to be careful over and over again. When she got to the spot, Jeanne couldn’t help but burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeanne, it’s not funny, get it away from me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cereza, it's just a bug. A measly little cockroach, it’s not going to hurt you.” Jeanne managed between laughing. She couldn’t believe it. The treasured left eye of darkness, the strongest witch she ever knew was brought to tears by a little cockroach. Jeanne wished Cereza could see her face right now. Her fit of laughter slowed down soon enough, and Jeanne ran to the kitchen quickly to get a cup and a sheet of paper to capture it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to kill it?” Cereza asked incredulously. “That thing’s a monster and you’re just going to let it outside?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne sauntered in the room with the materials and successfully captured it with ease. “It didn’t do anything to you. We don’t have a cockroach quota or anything.” She chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so ugly, it doesn’t deserve to live.” Cereza has crawled down from the bed and made her way to Jeanne’s side, now safe from the vile thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whatever.” Jeanne rolled her eyes. She started to leave, but a lightbulb lit up in her head suddenly. She turned to the other and pretended to throw the big onto her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeanne, that’s not funny!” Cereza screeched and ran out of the room. Jeanne couldn’t control her laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little funny, Cereza, come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get that thing outside before I get a demon to handle it.” Cereza shouted from another room in the apartment. Jeanne headed out the front door and set the big down into the grass. She watched it scurry away. She walked back into their shared place. “Thank you.” Cereza cooed, coming up behind Jeanne and circling her arms around her waist as she was rinsing out the glass she just used. “You’re my hero.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a big baby under all your words aren’t you?” Jeanne teased, turning around to be face to face with the witch. “Scared of a little cockroach that you could easily just step on, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I make up for it with other things. I guess you could say I just like things bigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly what you like, Cereza.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short little thing I whipped up today! Thank u for reading :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. my treasured left eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My friend who got me into Bayonetta wanted to write a little something for me to publish so here is Zack's little one shot! I hope you enjoy it because I know I did when editing it hehe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>“Rise, my child, rise and realize your true potential. Rise and awaken the eyes of the world.” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cereza without warning jumped out of bed with her guns at the ready. A look of terror in her eyes that she had not had since her days as a child. He was back, he came back to finish what he started. She was prepared to fight until she had nothing left. Ready to do anything to protect the one she loved. The one who saved her. The one who would never leave her side. Her precious Jeanne.</p><p> </p><p>“Cereza.” A soft voice uttered from the room. “It was only a nightmare Cereza. Come back to bed, everything is going to be fine. He’s gone and will never hurt you again.” </p><p> </p><p>Cereza knew this to be true, but the very thought of someone hurting Jeanne is what scared her the most. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. After 20 years of not knowing who she was, she found her home with Jeanne. And she was prepared to fight for her. </p><p> </p><p>“And what have I always said to you Cereza? Our treasured left eye will never fall into the hands of another.” She whispered into Cereza’s ear. “We are finally together again after all this time. It took 500 years for me to realize that all I ever needed was right in front of me. And I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. You are my treasured left eye. And you will always be the closest thing to my heart.” She pulled Cereza in and held her tight. Cereza laid her head on Jeanne’s chest. She was still shaking from the nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>“We were apart for so long you would think we would grow apart.” Jeanne still whispering. “But it’s only strengthened what we have together.” Cereza went limp in Jeanne’s arms. She could feel her breath on her neck. Cereza looked up into Jeanne’s eyes. Cereza wanted nothing more than to look into those eyes forever. Jeanne leaned down to kiss Cereza. It was the first time they had kissed. Cereza felt something within her awaken, she felt something she had never experienced before. Pure love and she felt it for her... for Jeanne.</p><p> </p><p> “You will always be my treasured left eye.” Said Jeanne.</p><p> </p><p> “And you will always be the closest thing to my heart.” Said Cereza as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I did it, Mummy. I found what I was looking for. I found Jeanne.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. what's the matter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smut ahead! the witched get down and dirty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just put our drinks on Enzo’s tab. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Cereza insisted to the large man behind the counter as he poured a couple of drinks for the two witches seated at the empty bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As always, Bayonetta,” Rodin replied, handing her two pink beverages in a cute martini glass. Cereza winked at him before returning to where Jeanne was seated, waiting for her. “You two witches haven’t been very busy, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same could be said for you, Rodin.” Jeanne rebutted as she took a sip of the girly drink before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Things have been pretty quiet lately.” He shook his head and sat down the glass he was drying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here. It’s rather boring, actually.” Cereza stirred her drink mindlessly. Rodin began to ramble on about some demon that was giving him a hard time. The witches tried to listen but quickly found themselves bored at the large man’s tale. It was the same as it always was. Cereza looked over to Jeanne to see she wasn’t even trying to seem interested. Typical Jeanne. She wasn’t one to hide how she felt. Cereza was determined to change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discreetly, Cereza slowly moved her hand onto Jeanne’s knee, planting it there for a moment. Jeanne’s eyes flickered towards her as if warning her not to pull anything. Cereza only returned an innocent smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-my newest customer requested a doozy. Sure paid a lot though. I’m not one to complain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza nodded, feigning interest in his story, sipping her drink and keeping her hand firmly on her lover’s knee, only squeezing occasionally. Anyone would assume this was just a gesture of romance or something. Jeanne, on the other hand, knew what Cereza was getting at. She was bored, and the alcohol running through her system didn’t help. Her eyes were trained on Rodin as her hand began sliding up ever so slowly. Jeanne managed to keep a straight face, hoping Cereza would know when to stop. She just wanted a reaction, so Jeanne was determined not to give her the satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds rather nasty.” Cereza raised her brows as her hand trailed to the inside of Jeanne’s thigh. The blonde witch trailed her gaze to Cereza’s hand and then back to her eyes. An unamused expression painted on her face. She noticed Cereza watching her out of the corner of her eye. The edge of her lip was curled up into an obnoxious smirk that Jeanne wanted to wipe right off of her. Rodin continued to drone on about how slow business is and how he needs to advertise more as Cereza’s hands explored even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The charade continued for what felt like forever. Knowing glances were exchanged, as Jeanne continued to seem to dare Cereza to go forward as she only teased. Rodin was blissfully unaware of their little game. As Jeanne was answering a question he asked about her favorite weapon of late (Her angel slayer, of course), but was swiftly interrupted by a slender finger grazing against her center. She gasped sharply, her eyes widening ever so slightly as Rodin cocked an eyebrow. She quickly let out a chain of coughs to cover it up as if she had choked on something but struggled to keep her composure as more pressure was pressed on her core. While Cereza had a concerned look masked on her face, she was absolutely beaming on the inside. Once again, she broke Jeanne. Like she always does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” She choked out. “I don’t know what happened.” Jeanne’s face was completely flushed. Cereza knew this would be the perfect time to get away, but refused to be the one to surrender. She could do this all day. Jeanne was the one who would have to find her relief. She looked towards Cereza, almost pleading as the witch’s fingers danced skillfully around Jeanne’s clothed center. Rodin shook his head, catching onto what was going on and turned to clean another glass at the other end of the bar to avoid what was going on in HIS establishment. Hey, as long as they didn’t make a mess, it wasn’t his problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look too good.” Cereza leaned into Jeanne’s side as she whispered. Her teeth found Jeanne’s earlobe when Rodin wasn’t looking, and Jeanne could only shiver in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel well.” Jeanne finally stood, announcing to the air. “Cereza, accompany me to the bathroom.” She demanded, already making her way towards the restroom in the corner of the bar “Now.” She paused and growled through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I better go with her,” Cereza sighed to Rodin as he only rolled his eyes and warned her not to make a mess. She stood and followed her lover, making her wait for only a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She pushed open the single bathroom door slowly, only to be pushed back up against it as soon as she was inside. Jeanne had fire in her eyes and a triumphant smirk as if she had already won the battle. Cereza rose her brows as she took in the situation. Jeanne’s hands were pressed firmly against her hips, as her body was pinned to the door. They stayed this way for a moment as Cereza felt Jeanne’s breath on her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t lose, Cereza,” Jeanne mumbled as she moved her lips onto the witch’s skin. “If you want to play, then we’ll play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza only laughed lightly and stretched her neck to give Jeanne better access, letting her think she has the upper hand. Before she knew it, the black top she had on was lifted over her head and Jeanne went to town on the newly exposed skin. One of her hands trailed up to Cereza’s breast as she met her mouth with the other, her lips latching onto a nipple. Cereza only hummed in response. She let Jeanne have her fun for only a moment, but only until she moved one of her hands to the waistband of the jeans she was wearing. Cereza felt her traveling hands and swiftly took ahold of her wrists, turning them around and pinning the other against the same door with her arms over her head. Cereza smiled triumphantly again, watching Jeanne pant and squirm against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still want to play?” She asked playfully, trailing a finger from her navel up to her chin, lifting it up so Jeanne was face to face with her. “There can be only one winner. And I don’t intend on losing.” She whispered. Jeanne was glaring at her without a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza moved the same back down her torso, and below the waistband of her pants. Jeanne subconsciously bucked her hips into Cereza’s hand, causing her to dive deeper. Her grip was still tight on Jeanne’s wrists as she began to play with her clit, moving her fingers in a circular motion while staring her lover right in the eye. Their faces only about an inch apart. Jeanne felt her body taking its own accord and felt her hips moving with Cereza’s motions. She felt her inhibitions fly out the window and leaned closer to lock their lips together. Cereza moved into the kiss and pressed harder against her clit, causing Jeanne to let out a high pitched moan against Cereza’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza pulled her face away for a moment and Jeanne felt herself groan at the loss. “Not so big and bad now, hm?” The witch boasted in a seductive voice that made Jeanne’s knees buckle at the mere sound. Cereza’s fingers danced closer to her entrance, prodding at it as if she was unsure whether she should enter or not. “You probably wanted this all along. Just to be taken up against the filthy bathroom door.” Jeanne struggled under Cereza’s grip once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and fuck me,” Jeanne growled. Cereza smiled innocently and pushed against her entrance again without entering. Jeanne’s facade broke again as she gasped at the sensation. Cereza realized Jeanne’s loose top had slipped down her arm and dipped her head to bite at her exposed shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t very good at this.” Cereza joked. Jeanne felt her deep voice vibrating on her skin and shivered. “You aren’t going to get anywhere if you keep ordering me around like that.” Jeanne didn’t respond. Only wiggled her hips to feel some kind of friction as Cereza’s hand has gone still. “You have to ask nicely. Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Jeanne spat. “Just do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Cereza cocked her head in feign innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seem to have forgotten. My memories haven’t been too well as of late, you have to forgive me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cereza, please.” Jeanne finally gave in, needing something. Anything from her lover. She was tired of this game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me.” Jeanne cried out and almost instantly, a finger was inserted into her wet core. She sighed in relief and it quickly turned into a series of moans as Cereza pumped her finger at a steady pace. Surprisingly, Cereza released her hands from her grip all of a sudden, and they immediately found the witch’s face and pulled her in for another kiss. Cereza’s now free hand found it’s way under Jeanne’s top to play with her perky breasts. As Cereza added another finger and quickened the pace, Jeanne never let go of Cereza’s face. Their tongues danced together and muffled the absolutely lewd sounds coming from Jeanne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza toyed with one of the other’s nipples and soon felt Jeanne’s walls tighten around her fingers. She must have been really wound up from their previous charades because Cereza could tell she was going to unravel at any minute. She pulled away from the kiss and placed her forehead against hers and gazed deep in her eyes. Jeanne’s thumb found it’s way into Cereza’s mouth and she immediately wrapped her lips around it. She could see Jeanne’s face contort and removed her hand from the witch’s breast to cup her face as she pumped her fingers faster, her thumb circling her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to come for me, Jeanne?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes- ah!” Jeanne answered and immediately felt a knot in the pit of her stomach and her whole body tighten up before a wave of pleasure hit her like a wall. She cried out in pleasure and felt her body tremble and her knees grow weak as Cereza continued moving her hands to help her ride out her orgasm. Jeanne was staring her lover in the eye as she continued to feel the aftershock of the intense climax she just had. When the pleasure of Cereza’s fingers turned into a sharp pain, she whimpered, giving  Cereza her queue to remove her hand. She brought the hand up to their eye level to see it was soaked with Jeanne’s arousal. Without thinking, she took a finger in her mouth causing a disheveled, panting Jeanne to become hot and turn away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s hot.” Cereza laughed. Jeanne’s arms were at her side as she caught her breath and turned to watch Cereza curiously taste her on her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so are you,” Jeanne said, their eyes meeting once again. “I think I owe you something for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Cereza smirked and threw on her blouse before checking herself in the mirror. “I prefer my revenge in bed though. If I knew you were into public stuff, I would’ve fulfilled your fantasies long ago.” She joked turning to her lover with her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said that was my fantasy?” Jeanne scoffed at the notion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I could tell. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get that worked up before.” Cereza continued to tease. They finally made their way out of the bathroom, prepared to tell Rodin that Jeanne has to get home immediately. The two were surprised to realize that the large man had disappeared. There was only a sheet of paper on the pool table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let yourself out. You witches are loud as hell. I’m headed home for the night, don’t get any funny ideas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne groaned at the realization that they were caught by Rodin. She buried her head in her hands in embarrassment as Cereza read the short note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we have the place to ourselves, it wouldn’t hurt to have a little more fun.” Cereza offered nonchalantly. Jeanne shook her head furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you saw what he said, what if he has cameras or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeanne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have some more fun.” She sat on the edge of the pool table and pulled her lover in between her legs. “Anyways, you owe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always feel a little bit uncomfy writing smut but I enjoy it and need to practice more anyways so here is this! I hope you liked it :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. then the world went black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was something I had a while ago that I made as a separate work, but it flopped so I'm just putting it here! It takes place before Bayo's slumber!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days seemed to melt together. All Cereza could find herself doing was practicing her skills and crying. Out of eyesight of her mother, of course. She would be damned if she put her through any more pain. She promised to be strong. Gazing out the window, she sighed. Cereza could never tell the time other than the position of the burning sun outside her tiny window, her mind simply focused on doing something to keep from losing it again. She fired her tattered, beat up gun aimlessly at the wall before crouching down to the ground. She let out another deep sigh and admired the umbra watch she had donned around her neck that her mother gifted her many years ago. It felt heavy in her hands. It was a constant reminder that her existence was a betrayal to her kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner was terrible tonight.” Cereza jumped, readying herself to attack whoever had intruded her room. “Calm down, it’s just me.” Jeanne. Cereza lowered her weapons and felt her body ease up. Jeanne had a plate in her hand with some greens and potatoes that looked rather unappetizing. She shut the poorly made door behind her and approached her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Cereza’s mother was imprisoned, Cereza spent hardly any time in her own room. It was cold and dark, it didn’t feel like a place you would want to call home, but it was all she had. She was prohibited from learning any magic or skills until she was 13, meaning she had a significant disadvantage from the other young witches in her clan. She learned anyways, gathering as much knowledge and practice as she could, even forming a contract with Madama Butterfly. Cereza had more freedom as she got older such as being allowed to practice magic or joining group meals, but she shied away from the other witches. They never accepted her as she would always be the outcast. Nobody accepted her, except for one witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t get any meat or wine this time. I know that’s Rosa’s favorite.” Jeanne frowned, handing Cereza the plate. “I wish you would eat some though.” Jeanne sat down on Cereza’s uncomfortable bed and watched her place the plate in her drawer, saving it for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s enough. She understands. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for all that you’ve done for me and Mummy.” Cereza said seriously to the heiress. “And anyway, I don’t need to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop the formality.” Jeanne laughed and waved her hand dismissively. “I’m in no higher position than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know that’s not true.” Cereza wasn’t laughing. “You’re gonna be the leader of the clan in a few days and I will always be the outsider. I probably won’t ever be able to speak to you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne’s face dropped as she stood and walked towards Cereza, “Don’t say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have I told you ever since we were children?” Jeanne asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Cereza didn’t answer. “The second I’m in charge, I will free you and your Mummy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The elders will never allow it. It was just a silly idea we had as kids. I will always be on the outside.” Cereza was getting louder and growing more annoyed. She just wished Jeanne would understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit what the elders say, Cereza. You are an umbra witch. You’re better than all of the others and they still disregard you as a part of us. It’s unfair, you didn’t ask to be born.” Jeanne fumed, causing Cereza to soften as she reached out a hand to hold the witch’s face. Jeanne stopped and placed her hand over Cereza’s, noticing her expression. “Can we go to the clocktower? While we still can?” She requested softly. Cereza nodded with a soft smile upon her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me give Mummy her food, then we can go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza gave Jeanne a quick kiss and grabbed the plate before quickly heading to the cell where her mother was held. She had to be quick, to be sure she didn’t get caught. They never fed Rosa enough. As a young child, Cereza has to eat what was given to her mother, which was barely enough for one person. As she got older and was given the privilege to eat with the other witches, they lessened her portions and gave her barely anything. Cereza would try to sneak food away from the dining hall but was scolded for it several times. Cereza was sure Rosa would starve with the lack of food they were giving her and Jeanne started the tradition of bringing the scraps for Cereza and her mother. She didn’t think it was fair that they were exiled. One day she will change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She promised Cereza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never be the leader of the clan if you can’t even beat me.” Cereza joked, wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead. Jeanne was seated on the roof, panting from an intense fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Jeanne smiled slightly. “That was just a practice round.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza hummed amusingly and walked towards the edge of the clocktower. She gazed into the distance of the valleys, letting thoughts overcome her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things are going to be so different,” Cereza spoke into the wind. “Once you’re in charge we can no longer be friends, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne watched Cereza. She wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you time and time again. They could never pry me away from you when we were children. You think they’ll go against their leader?” Jeanne smirked lightheartedly. She couldn’t hurt her Cereza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cereza said plainly, not facing Jeanne. “The elders believe my existence will be the destruction of our clan. I’m a disgrace to the Umbra, and that’s all I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne stood, feeling anger boil up inside of her, “Stop saying that. It doesn’t matter what they think. You are an Umbra. You are the strongest witch I know. Even stronger than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza was quiet. She trained her eyes on the horizon, wondering if eternity meant living in solitude forever. She felt her hand drift up to her umbran watch once again and felt it’s weight in her hand. She thought about her mother again, locked in a cage for treason. She thought about the way the other young witches would call her names and push her in the dining hall as a child. How Jeanne was the only one who would stand up for her. How she was scolded for it. The only thing Cereza had was her magic, her mother, and Jeanne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll be an amazing leader.” Cereza finally spoke and turned to Jeanne with a genuine smile on her face. Jeanne’s features softened and she walked towards the other witch. It was as if they could read each other’s minds, for as soon as Jeanne was close, Cereza folded herself into Jeanne’s arms. She lied her head on Jeanne’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. She knew Cereza was fragile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. And Rosa too.” Jeanne spoke into Cereza’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you decided who you will face yet?” Cereza asked. The question would seem vague to anyone else, but Jeanne knew exactly what she was talking about. She knew the answer as well but refused to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I haven’t.” She pulled away reluctantly and mimicked Cereza’s prior position. She watched a group of young witches playing in the courtyard before bedtime and smiled slightly. “I haven’t thought about it much at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding.” Cereza laughed, “This is the biggest day of your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne turned to face Cereza once more, “I’m serious. There’s no point in dwelling on it. They’ve been preparing me for this my entire life.” She shrugged, “I’m more than ready for it, no matter who I face.” Jeanne knew that was a lie. She knew who she had to pick, and she wasn’t sure how she would do. Her and Cereza have battled more that they could count but the winner was almost unanimously Cereza. Especially recently. Jeanne knew she was special. But she also knew she needed to choose the strongest witch to earn her spot as the leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have things felt off to you lately?” Cereza asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jeanne answered almost immediately. “I thought I was the only one. Maybe it was nerves or something but I’m glad you feel the same. Something big will happen soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jeanne interrupted, but she sounded unsure of herself. The atmosphere went tense and neither said anything for a moment. “They haven’t touched us yet. Why start now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza nodded, “Right. I just worry about it. At least the left eye will be safe in your hands. I trust you to get us through anything.” Jeanne almost flinched at those words. ‘The left eye.’ She was to inherit it. But why did it feel wrong? All Jeanne could think in the back of her mind for the past few weeks has been that Cereza was meant to inherit it. Just because Jeanne was an heir, doesn’t mean the throne is automatically hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza would be a great leader. If she defeats her in the coming days, Jeanne would never be upset. Cereza was her only competition. If she truly is stronger, she deserves the left eye. Jeanne could only let fate take its course, and watch what would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne decided she didn’t want to speak on it anymore and grabbed Cereza’s hand. Cereza understood by only glancing in her eyes before heading back to Cereza’s tiny room. As cold and cramped as it was, they knew that no one would dare enter it. Jeanne’s room seemed to have servants coming in and out, and the elders checking in every so often. Cereza hated it there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Cheshire.” Jeanne greeted the patchy doll on Cereza’s bed as she sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how is Charles doing?” Cereza joked to the witch as she removed her traditional umbran uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he misses his best friend,” Jeanne said solemnly, yet with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how I feel about your room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I hate that it’s like we’re sneaking around. We aren’t doing anything wrong.” Jeanne picked up the doll and examined it aimlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza crossed the room and wound up straddled in Jeanne’s lap, her hands trailing up to take her platinum hair out of its twin buns. “I think the elders would disagree.” She said, running her hands through Jeanne’s long hair. “Now we should get some sleep. We need to continue practicing for your big duel. Maybe we can decide who you should face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about any of that. I want to spend time with my Cereza.” Jeanne pulled the witch closer to her so there were no gaps between them. “I’m tired of all of this talk.” She placed her hands around the nape of Cereza’s neck and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. Cereza gave in for a moment but pulled away after a few seconds. Jeanne’s eyes fluttered open at the lack of contact. She felt Cereza’s hands cup her face as she looked into her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” She asked in almost a whisper. Jeanne chuckled and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the time.” She spoke, equally as soft. “But it gets better every time I hear it.” Cereza pecked her once more before standing and making her way to the other side of the rather tiny bed. Jeanne followed her with her eyes, confused as to why she seemed to be avoiding her. She crawled in the bed and gestured for Jeanne to follow. She did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should sleep. You know you get cranky when you don’t get enough.” Cereza giggled and kissed Jeanne’s forehead. Jeanne loved to say that she protected Cereza, and even if it was true, Cereza would always be there for Jeanne and take care of her. Their bond was something that anyone would dream of. Jeanne’s biggest fear was losing Cereza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their limbs tangled together, they drifted off to sleep. Jeanne dreamt of a great battle. She had to sacrifice Cereza. She was alone. Meanwhile, Cereza dreamt of a life where she was included. She and her mother were no longer considered outcasts. They were free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne woke up in a cold sweat, tears brimming her eyes while Cereza wanted nothing more than to continue dreaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne jolted up from the bed, another nightmare ruining her sleep. Cereza rolled over groggily and raised her head to ask Jeanne if it happened again. Jeanne nodded as Cereza lifted herself to wrap her arms around the witch. Jeanne tried to fix her breathing as she shut her eyes trying to make the thoughts go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past week, her head has been filled with nightmares and bad omens. Something bad was going to happen. Something big. Something beyond her control. And all she could do was sit here and wait for it to happen. She was ready to protect Cereza no matter the cost, but she was still worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today is the day, huh?” Cereza muttered, her voice rasp from just waking up. It was indeed the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne sighed and turned her attention towards the rising sun. “I guess so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our days of sneaking around will be no more.” Cereza chuckled, but there was a certain sadness in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Jeanne started but was interrupted by a swift kiss from Cereza. When she pulled away, Jeanne found herself chasing after her lips, but the witch was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s a big day. No point in lying around right?” Cereza had bounded towards the small window and grinned brightly at the heiress lying in her bed. She took the sight in, just in case it would be the last time she would see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not until tonight. I don’t know why you insist on getting up so early.” Jeanne complained, placing a pillow over her face to block out the light. “Let’s stay in bed a little longer.” She mumbled from under the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay here more than you could even imagine, Jeanne.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why don’t we? I’m prepared for tonight. If I am meant to be the leader, it will all fall into place.” Jeanne removed the pillows and opened her arms. Cereza smiled sweetly and walked back to the bed, surprising the witch by jumping into her arms and rolling on top of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, your highness.” Cereza purred on top of Jeanne and leaned down for a long kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held each other the whole morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne wasn’t nervous. She has fought Cereza countless times, this time would just matter. Jeanne could never rid of the idea that Cereza possessed the left eye. It made sense. The challenges she’s overcome along with her immense power would explain the rightful ownership of it. The burning suspicion only grew fiercer the more they battled. She would push herself as hard as she could, but the result would be what it was meant to be. She had always been told she was to be the leader when she was old enough, but she wanted what was best for the clan. There was no jealousy in her body whatsoever. The true leader of the clan will prevail today, no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then allow me to face the outcast.” The room went silent. Jeanne was not only testing herself with this challenge, but she was also challenging Cereza to prove her strength to the clan. After a moment of silence, murmurs broke out among the witches. Cereza only stared with wide eyes, shocked at Jeanne’s sudden actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>No! It is forbidden! The child is of impure blood. Challenging her would be a violation of our tenets of faith!” Jeanne heard the elder behind her going on about why she can’t. She rolled her eyes out of habit, there was no such tenet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would not be the first time we have faced each other.” She admitted and the witches watching gasped at the words. The elder stared in disbelief at what was unfolding before her. Cereza’s expression switched from being confused to slightly amused. Just like her. Jeanne loosened up, knowing Cereza wouldn’t hold back or be frightened. It’d be just like before. “Will you face me in this hallowed arena?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cereza stepped forward, pondering it as if it was a simple request of her. “Well if I must, but I pray you've got a little something for me in return. You know. I‘m very fond of stuffed animals.” She finally stated, as cheeky as she always was around others. Jeanne couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s confidence, shining through. It was finally time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne was on the ground panting when she heard the room go completely still again. She was defeated. Cereza stood over her, a shocked expression was plastered on her face. No one was quite sure what this meant. The outsider was the leader? Did she possess the left eye now? Cereza dropped her guns, and looked around nervously, trying to save face but failing in the process. She didn’t expect to win. No one expected her to win. They all hated her. Except for Jeanne. Cereza turned back to Jeanne who was still on the ground, afraid to move. Jeanne nodded in response to Cereza’s pleading eyes.  She was sure now of her previous thoughts. Cereza was gifted with the power of the left eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This must be a mistake.” The elder shook her head, dumbfounded at the events. The room burst out into hushed whispers and murmurs. Cereza felt like the room was spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder stepped forward to say something but was suddenly halted by what felt like an earthquake beneath her feet. Some witches screamed at the sudden rumbling and others ran towards the windows, looking out. Out of nowhere, a choir of angels burst through the ceiling, sending the room into chaos. Younger witches were instructed to run, while others fought the angels head-on. They were in the lowest sphere, so they weren’t so much of a pain, but everyone knew what was coming. This attack was a declaration of war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As exhausted as Jeanne was, she jumped into battle immediately, attacking the angels with skill and ease. The angels seemed endless, but at least these were manageable. She took out a few before noticing Cereza was frozen in shock. “Cereza, you have to fight.” She shouted over the chaos. Cereza blinked into attention and her eyes widened at the true realization of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mummy.” She managed, in a panicked voice. “She can’t fight. The robes of banishment.” She was shouting over the loud noise. Her mother was stuck powerless in a cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will free her so she can fight. You have to help, Cereza.” Jeanne shot an angel square in between its eyes and turned to the witch who had yet to move from her position. “You have to fight.” Cereza straightened up and nodded, turning to an angel nearby and sending it flying with a wicked weave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, the little guys started to dissipate and the witches quickly took toll of the damage done to the structure. No one was dead. Some were injured. An elder proclaimed that the leader of the clan would be decided when things calm down. Jeanne argued that it wasn’t fair and that Cereza had one, so she was the leader. There was a fire roaring outside, and the witches had barely any time to make such decisions and put the clan in the hands of the outcast. Before a conclusion could be made, Fortitudo made his presence known, sending the witches into more chaos. The angel was going on about how the witches were to face their end, and Cereza feared it was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nonetheless, she fought. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle went on for days. One fight after another, exhausting the witches day after day. Much of the clan was lost, the clocktower had been destroyed. Vigrid was in ruins. And Cereza had yet to see her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One evening, Cereza was resting with Jeanne. Cereza was informed that her mother was indeed free to aid in the war. As relieved as Cereza was, she wished she could see her. Hold her once more. The two couldn’t keep count of how many angels they’ve killed. They were exhausted, the war taking a toll on their strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’s okay?” Cereza asked quietly. There was a lull in attacks and the two were urged to rest. They even treated Cereza with respect, shocking her and causing her to almost not believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard stories about Rosa. I think she’s doing alright.” Jeanne comforted the other. It was crazy how fast things changed. Jeanne was a child in the midst of the Clan Wars and wasn’t affected strongly by them. Now, they were on the losing side. They were losing hundreds of witches every day. “Besides, the best you can do for her is fight. Protect the clan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, they heard a large crash outside. Another Audito was destroying their grounds and causing havoc. Jeanne sighed and gave a look to Cereza signaling her that it was time to go again. They had barely any time to rest, and that time was used mainly worrying about what was going to happen. The two quickly took into action and made their way to attack the ginormous angel. Many more lives were lost before the angel was sent falling into the earth through a portal to Inferno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair decided to make their way to the main building that was still intact to meet with the elders- if they were even still alive. Running into the building was a tragedy. Bodies lined the floor, causing Jeanne to gasp. The main elder’s body was mauled in the center of the room. She took a deep breath and entered further in the room, the sight of so many of her sisters dead making her dizzy. Suddenly she saw a sight that made her want to vomit. She clenched her eyes shut, hoping it was just a hallucination. That this wasn’t actually happening. Just like in her nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She heard Cereza behind her. She ran in front of her and Jeanne could only watch helplessly. “Mummy,” Cereza cracked out, her voice broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosa was still breathing, but she was on her last leg of her life. She wouldn’t make it very long, her body was badly beaten. Jeanne didn’t dare say a word. Cereza was bawling on the ground, holding her mother in her arms. Her tears fell on Rosa’s face while Rosa struggled to even breathe. A collection of cries came from Cereza, some of them undecipherable as she tried to somehow keep her mother alive. Then out of nowhere, through the tears, Cereza began to sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fly Me to the moon,” She started, her voice soft and shaky. “And let me play among the stars,” Rosa felt tears sting her face, mixing with the blood that was there before. She couldn’t go on much longer. “Let me see what spring is like- on-” Cereza couldn’t continue. With her last little bit of life in her body, Rosa lifted the lipstick that was gifted to her from her love- Cereza’s father- and placed it in Cereza’s hand. With that, Rosa’s body went limp as the life left her eyes. Cereza lost it, heaving over her mother’s corpse, holding it as if there was a chance that she would come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeanne turned away, unable to watch the scene before her and was shocked to find another large Audito floating over towards them. The hole in the roof was large enough to where the entire room glowed orange and red, the flames towering outside. She gasped in surprise at the advancement of the Audito and turned to shake Cereza out of her trance. “Cereza, we have to go, they’re coming!” She cried out, the angel was getting closer with what seemed like an army. They had to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave me. Just go, Jeanne.” Cereza was quiet. She sounded empty. Jeanne didn’t want to use her back up plan. She needed Cereza to fight. They had to protect the pride of the Umbra together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cereza, please!” She pleaded, flames rising. The angel had cast a shadow over them and requested the left eye. Jeanne took a deep breath, “The left eye will never fall into the hands of another.” She pulled out a dagger, laced with magic and turned to the witch, who was uninterested in what was going on. She had given up. She didn’t see a point. It wasn’t until she felt a piercing pain in her heart when she looked up and saw her best friend, her lover, the only thing she had left piercing her in the heart. “I’m sorry.” Her ears were ringing and she couldn’t hear any longer, she could only read Jeanne’s lips. Her vision became fuzzy and she could no longer form any cohesive words or thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Then the world went black. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>